The Way Frank Sees It Frank Butler's POV
by showtunediva
Summary: Annie Get Your Gun from Frank Butler's Point of View. R/R and compare to the Dolly Tate one I posted a few days ago. Which one do you like better or do you like them both the same. Enjoy! I don't own AGYG Characters


**The Way Frank Sees It**

The play Annie Get Your Gun from the perspective of Frank Butler

(Diary format)

**April 3****rd**** Cleveland Ohio 4:30pm**

Today we arrived in Cleveland. It was a very tiring day. When we arrived we had a bit of an issue getting the proprietor of the hotel to agree to let use the lawn. He did not have a good relationship with Pawnee Bill when his group passed through town last week. I met this girl before the shooting match that was pretty much on her high horse as far her shooting was concerned. It turned out that she was my competitor. Her name is Annie Oakley. She's actually pretty good, better than I thought she would be. She won by default because I missed a shot accidentally. I felt like that was set on purpose but I didn't want to be a sore loser and complain to Charlie and Bill. They offered her a spot in the show. At first I wasn't too keen on the idea but I guess it couldn't hurt to have some one else around. Dolly is definitely jealous. Good! Let her be jealous, she really annoys me anyway.

**On the train to St Paul April 4th**

Tonight Annie and I had a nice talk. She was having trouble reading an article about her that is in paper so I helped her with it. It's good that the people from the newspaper are starting to notice her. She is a really talented sharpshooter and she deserves all the credit she can get. I really like Annie. I find her easy to talk to. Unlike Dolly, I feel like when I talk to her I can't even get a word in edgewise. I give Charlie credit for putting up with Dolly. He has too because he's her brother. She just gets on my nerves. Annie is not like that.

**April 5th 7:00pm**

Today was the big sharpshooting competition in St Paul. I thought Annie was going to do that trick we've been working on together but she did some fancy motorcycle trick instead. I was more mad that she didn't do the stunt we practiced than I was at the stunt she did. However, I did think she showed off a little bit too much. The motorcycle stunt was a bit too flashy. I told her that and she got really mad so now we aren't speaking.

Dolly swept in like an eagle after Annie stormed out of my tent and went to hers to mope. She suggested that I come with her on Pawnee Bill's tour for a few weeks to try to get my mind off the situation. That sounds like a good idea to me.

**4/19**

I think when Dolly originally asked me to come on this tour she assumed I wouldn't be distracted by thinking about Annie. Well, much to her demise she was wrong. I am definitely having a good time but I really miss Annie a lot. I can really tell that Annie makes Dolly really jealous so I have been hiding all my letters from Annie under my bed so she won't find them. She seems to be having a lot of fun on her tour of the world but she misses me just as much as I miss her.

**4/21**

In New York at the Hotel Revorse 5:45pm

Well, we're in New York. The big party to merge the two Wild West Shows is tonight and it starts at 7pm. I was just starting to get ready when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw a blonde girl standing there. "Hi, I'm Sylvia, Dolly's friend. I'll be your date for the party tonight." I wanted to say that I already had a date that I would be meeting me at the party but I decided it was not in my best interest to bring up Annie in conversation. What a creep Dolly is! She is always thinking of ways to distract me. I'll have to have a word or two with her about this after the party. Sylvia was pretty enchanted by my routine to get ready. It was almost like she had never seen a guy get ready for a party before. It makes me wonder if her and Dolly have ever had long standing relationships. I can't wait to see Annie tonight. I've really missed her since she's been in Europe.

**(The butler who announces the names of the people who enter the party.. he finds Dolly's diary and rips a page out of it)**

When I was hired for this job I didn't know what to expect… just another low paying party host job I guess. I hate this job and hope to find another one soon. Hopefully my mood will change as the night goes on. So far I can't stand any of the people who have arrived they all seem really stuck up and snobby. The hostess, Dolly Tate is not very pleasant to work for either. I like Pawnee Bill though, he seem really nice. He's the one who hired me. Hopefully this job will be worth it.

(The butler) 7:15pm

This party just started to get interesting. Apparently there was supposed to be some big merger between the two Wild West shows. There's a huge uproar that neither show made enough money and they don't have enough money combined together to complete the merger. I really like Annie Oakley a lot. She is the **ONLY** down to earth person at this party and has the best attitude I've ever seen. Unlike this stuck up society ladies and Dolly Tate. She offered to sell her medals she won on her international tour after she shows them to Frank Butler which I thought was a nice gesture. Charlie Davenport didn't seem to keen on that idea at all. Annie assured him that everything would be fine and now everyone started to dance.

**7:30pm**

I just heard the merger between our show and Buffalo Bill's show is off. Seems like a waste of time because that's the reason why we planned this whole party in the first place. On the plus side Annie is here and she looks gorgeous. I am kind of jealous of her because of all those medals she won when she was traveling. I don't have quite as many from our show. We kind of got into a little fight about that and that made the evening even sourer for me. She challenged me to another shooting match in the morning on Harper's Island. Hopefully I'll beat her this time.

**The following afternoon on Harper's Island**

So apparently Dolly and Charlie had a plot going on fix Annie's guns so she would intentionally lose the match. This made me upset because while I thought I got the unfair advantage in Cleaveland that doesn't give them the right to ruin Annie's chances of winning the match. She figured out one of her guns wasn't working so I let her borrow one of mine. She only used for one shot and then picked up another one of her guns that had been messed with. She ended up forfeiting and letting me win but I still thought what Dolly and Charlie did to her was unfair. Oh well, the two shows are combined together now so Annie and I will be working together al the time! Everything works out well in the end! I couldn't be happier!


End file.
